Cigarettes after sex
by Audrey W. Watson
Summary: El agente Shi-Long Lang y su secretaria, Shih-na, deciden compartir un cigarrillo luego de un intenso encuentro sexual. La conversación existencial no tardará en hacerse presente y con ella, el miedo de Shih-na de haber echado a perder los planes del círculo mafioso para el que trabaja; el mismo grupo criminal que logró escabullirla en la cama de su jefe.


**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Ace Attorney no me pertenecen. Todos los derechos reservados a CAPCOM CO., LTD. El nombre del fanfic no tiene nada que ver con la banda. De hecho, me enteré que había una banda llamada "Cigarettes after sex" después de que le puse el título al fanfic xD

* * *

**CIGARETTES AFTER SEX**

* * *

Shih-na se agarró con fuerza de las sábanas que tenía debajo suyo en un intento desesperado por mantener el control. Apretó hasta que los nudillos le quedaron blancos, más pálidos de lo que ya eran por naturaleza. Mordió la tela. Cerró los ojos.

Detrás suyo y embistiéndola ferozmente estaba Shi-Long Lang, el hombre que además de ser su superior, también era el agente de la Interpol más destacado del momento y la víctima que el círculo mafioso al que Shih-na pertenecía había elegido para poner en sus manos. Y en su cama.

Yendo a los hechos, el lograr que Lang se acostase con ella no había implicado demasiado esfuerzo de su parte.

Shih-na era conocedora de su belleza albina y bastó con que ella y el agente compartiesen un momento a solas luego de una ajetreada jornada de trabajo para que él no se mostrase reacio a recibir un poco afecto y atención femenina. Eso había sucedido hacía ya unos meses, y desde entonces se habían acostado en un par de ocasiones más, todas ellas luego de que Shih-na se viese obligada a soportar el monólogo moralista al que Lang recurría siempre que se ponía a pensar lo poco profesional que era el acostarse con su secretaria.

Las reflexiones del agente variaban en contenido y extensión dependiendo de qué tan inspirado estuviese pero siempre coincidían en el hecho de que él terminaba con su miembro dentro de ella, empotrándola, ya fuese en el elegante sofá de la sala de estar de la casa de Lang, como lo hizo la primera vez, contra el escritorio de su oficina, al igual que hizo durante el segundo encuentro, o en su cama, como en ese mismo instante.

La mujer tenía que reconocer que Shi-Long Lang era muy bueno en lo que al sexo se refería y había podido comprobar que, si bien era un egocéntrico insoportable en la oficina, mientras estaban intimando se dedicaba casi de forma exclusiva a asegurar su placer. No era ni de cerca el hombre más delicado de la Tierra y por algo se hacía llamar _"lobo"_, pero a ella le gustaba que no mostrase clemencia y que hablase poco, ya que si existía una manera de que Lang dejase de fanfarronear y cerrase la puta boca al menos una vez al día, era penetrándola. Y ella lo agradecía. Vaya que sí lo hacía.

El agente se sostuvo con sus manos y se inclinó lo suficiente como para lamerle la oreja. Shih-na no pudo contener el gemido al percibir la respiración agitada contra su oído y ronroneó contra las sábanas de satén negro que cubrían la enorme cama que era de él. Lang le mordió la piel del hombro con la fuerza suficiente como para dejar sus incisivos marcados en la piel nívea y luego volvió a posicionarse para tomarle las caderas, elevándoselas, y aumentó la frecuencia con la que arremetía.

–Shi… _¡Shifu!_ –exclamó la mujer con la voz entrecortada por los impactos. Por alguna extraña razón, a Lang le encantaba que ella lo llamase así mientras lo hacían. Era una especie de fetiche cuya finalidad parecía ser el alimentar sus aires de grandeza pero a Shih-na no le molestaba satisfacerlo.

La palabra que pareció ser música para sus oídos, hizo que el agente recorriese la figura de ella con una mano para luego dirigirse con agilidad a uno de sus pechos y estrujarlo. Volvió a acercársele como un lobo a su presa y gruñendo le besó la cabeza en un intento bastante patético de ser cariñoso. Shih-na sabía que cuando hacía ese tipo de cosas no le quedaba mucho.

Y fue tal como lo había predicho.

Lang dejó escapar un gemido ronco mientras ella sentía cómo los músculos de su abdomen se tensionaban y relajaban contra su espalda a consecuencia del éxtasis. Lo sintió contraerse dentro suyo, se percató de cómo se sacudía y, más allá del látex que los separaba, la mujer percibió la calidez de su esencia.

Aún sobre ella, él salió de su interior y luego de hiperventilar agitado contra su pálida mejilla la abrazó por detrás con fuerza. Aquello permitió que Shih-na sintiese los latidos acelerados del corazón justo entre sus omóplatos y como si de repente él dejase de estar hecho de carne y hueso para pasar a ser un hombre de trapo, se dejó caer a un costado, boca arriba y a su lado.

Shi-Long Lang se quedó un par de segundos así, mirando el techo y aún con el preservativo puesto. Seguidamente, suspiró agotado y descartó el profiláctico para volver a acostarse.

–Eso estuvo muy bien –concluyó el agente después de un largo silencio.

Shih-na se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mientras se acercaba para recostarse en su pecho. Él respondió a su cercanía y la rodeó con un brazo.

No sabía por qué tenía la necesidad de que él la abrazase pero desde la primera vez que habían tenido relaciones, había buscado el contacto que un hombre como Lang podía darle cuando éste no estaba siendo llevado por la lujuria. De cierta manera la hacía sentir segura y aunque se odiaba por ello, en esa milenaria mansión en la que alguna vez habitó el mítico Lang Zi, solo estaban ellos dos, desnudos, agotados y tendidos en una cama revuelta.

_(Ahora buscará su encendedor y prenderá un cigarrillo)_. En su mente, la mujer predijo los próximos movimientos del lobo.

Como si estuviese viendo una película que se repetía, Shi-Long Lang tomó la chaqueta que estaba tendida en el piso y del bolsillo interior de la misma tomó un paquete de cigarrillos casi por terminar junto con el precioso encendedor de plata que Shih-na siempre le había visto usar. Aquel encendedor había sido una de las primeras cosas de Lang en la que se había fijado cuando lo conoció, además de su extravagante chaqueta y los ojos marrones. La fuerte colonia, el olor a tabaco y cómo él le ofrecía fuego en el patio de fumadores de las oficinas de la Interpol en Zheng Fa: así había comenzado aquel catastrófico juego.

El agente se colocó el cigarro en los labios y abrió el artefacto plateado. Una llama naranja se apareció inmediatamente iluminando de forma grotesca los rubíes incrustados en los ojos del lobo que estaba tallado en la plata. Al parecer, Lang se percató de que la atención de Shih-na estaba puesta en el encendedor y la mujer pudo oír como la risa retumbaba en el tórax del hombre.

–Es espectacular, ¿verdad?

–Sí.

Shih-na se incorporó un poco para poder ver mejor el diseño del encendedor ahora cerrado. No era la primera vez que se fijaba en el mismo pero siempre lograba captar su atención.

–Tiene ojos de rubí, como los tuyos –observó el agente con un sonrisa mientras tomaba un precioso cenicero negro de la mesa de noche que tenía a su lado y lo ponía sobre su abdomen–. Ten –le dijo a su secretaria mientras le colocaba el tabaco en los labios.

La mujer dio una larga pitada mientras observaba como el fino papel se transformaba en cenizas. Dejó que el humo se le concentrase en los pulmones, quemándole los bronquios, y luego dejó salir el vapor tóxico de su interior. Amaba aquello: había algo poético y suicida en fumar. Tenía algo que la tranquilizaba, algo que le quitaba toda la ansiedad que puede acarrear una persona que está fingiendo ser otra desde el día que nació; algo que le arrancaba la necesidad de sobrevivir un día más, que le quitaba el miedo a despertarse y ver a Manny Coachen poniéndole un revolver en la frente tal como lo había hecho anteriormente. La sensación del frío metal entre sus cejas desaparecía y solo estaba ella, quién mierda fuese en realidad.

Luego de quitar las cenizas le devolvió el cigarrillo al agente, el cual lo recibió sin mediar palabras.

Desde que habían comenzado a trabajar como equipo y Lang había comenzado a confiar en Shih-na, solían fumar juntos siempre que tenían un momento en la oficina; fumaban juntos en la sala de fumadores del aeropuerto, en su coche, en la cama cuando tocaba.

–¿Alguna vez te conté la historia de este mechero? –preguntó Lang mientras sostenía el artefacto con su mano disponible. Shih-na negó con la cabeza y vio como el hombre sonreía satisfecho– Perteneció a mi viejo. Y a su viejo antes que a él. Y antes, al viejo de éste –contó–. Ha estado en la familia por generaciones y realmente no sé quién fue el que inició la tradición – Lang le devolvió el tabaco a Shih-na.

–¿Habrá pertenecido a Lang Zi? –preguntó la mujer antes de dar una calada.

_El lobo_ la miró confundido y ella elevó las comisuras un poco. Solo así fue que se percató de que ella estaba bromeando.

–No creo. Bah, no lo sé, pero es muy poco probable. Lang Zi era un hombre muy sabio, por lo que no creo que fumase como una chimenea. Eso es lo que hemos hecho todos los Lang desde mi bisabuelo hasta mí: fumar como idiotas –el agente dejó escapar una carcajada mientras veía como Shih-na se sentaba en la cama, atenta a la historia. Se distrajo por un momento con su cuerpo desnudo, luego continuó:– Mi viejo murió de _EPOC_. Esa enfermedad le arruinó gran parte de la vida adulta, así que se esforzó por evitar a toda costa que yo fuese fumador. No resultó –comentó–. Cuando murió, heredé el encendedor y aunque a raíz de su muerte me había jurado nunca más volver a tocar un cigarrillo, aquí estoy –acotó fingiendo una risita.

Shih-na miró el tabaco que se consumía entre sus dedos y dudó si devolvérselo o no. Shi-Long Lang se percató de esto y se lo arrebató sin que pudiese decir nada.

–Entonces, supongo que ese mechero es más una maldición que otra cosa –observó la mujer y vio cómo él finalizaba el cigarrillo que habían compartido.

–Supongo que podría considerárselo así, sí.

–Lang –le llamó y los ojos de él se clavaron en ella, atentos–, ¿le darás el encendedor a alguno de tus hijos cuando llegue el día? –la pregunta era curiosidad pura. No existía detrás de la misma ninguna intención de sonsacarle información útil para el círculo.

–No lo sé –contestó el lobo luego de que aquella interrogante lo dejase lo suficientemente descolocado como para pensar la respuesta un par de segundos–. Lo que sé es que si tengo hijos, no tocarán un puto cigarrillo en su vida –aquello brotó de su garganta con una seriedad tremenda pero no tardó en restarle rigor al tono de sus palabras con una sonrisa burlona.

–¿Tendrás hijos? –de repente, necesitaba saber más sobre el hombre con el que se estaba acostando.

–Si encuentro a una madre correcta para ellos, puede que sí –Shih-na fue testigo de cómo Lang entrecerraba los ojos– ¿Y tú? ¿Piensas ser madre algún día?

La mujer sintió cómo una carcajada amenazaba con brotarle de la garganta por lo que tuvo que simular un ataque de tos. Más allá de lo ridícula que sonó la pregunta para sus oídos, al volver a posar su mirada en Lang, Shih-na se dio cuenta de que el agente sentía verdadero interés por su respuesta tal como lo había sentido ella segundos atrás.

Pero el contexto era muy diferente.

Shih-na sí que veía en Lang a un hombre capaz de ser padre. Tenía el carácter, una buena posición económica y más allá de la imagen que quería transmitir al mundo y a sus subordinados, ante su mirada analítica nunca podría encubrir el lado paternal y protector, típico de un lobo que lo daría todo por sus cachorros.

Por un momento, la espía sintió envidia porque ella se encontraba en una situación completamente diferente, como si en aquel momento fuese el reflejo del hombre en un espejo: su verdadera personalidad, y con ella su carácter, se habían traspapelado entre todos los rostros que había tenido que interpretar, como si se tratase de un actor que olvida su verdadero nombre. Se había mimetizado tanto con sus personas y en ese caso con Shih-na, que si alguien le preguntaba cuál era su color favorito, su cerebro se remitiría al momento en el que leyó la historia que el círculo había creado para ella. Buscaría la respuesta más correcta para Shih-na pero nunca lo que respondería la muchacha que había sabido ser antes de todo aquello.

Era trágico. ¿Qué clase de madre puede ser una mujer que no se conoce ni siquiera a sí misma?

–¿Y? –Lang la sacó de su introspección. Seguía esperando una respuesta.

La albina se vio obligada a forzar una sonrisa. Ella sola se había metido en aquello al dejarse llevar por las ganas de establecer una conversación trivial, de esas que suelen darse después del sexo.

–No lo creo –contestó finalmente y encogiéndose de hombros trató de lucir imperturbable ante los ojos del agente. Internamente, se había desatado una tormenta en su interior–. No creo que sea buena madre.

–¿Por qué lo dices? –aquello hizo que Lang se sintiese aún más curioso.

Shih-na suspiró. Debió de haberse ahorrado las acotaciones.

–¿Crees que una mujer como yo, que se acuesta con su jefe, que persigue delincuentes peligrosos y que vive en constante riesgo de que le pongan una bala en la sien sería una buena madre? –chasqueó la lengua a la vez que disfrutaba el saber que aquellas condiciones también aplicaban para él– No lo creo.

Se inclinó por encima de Lang para tomar la caja de cigarrillos que reposaba sobre la mesa de noche ya que de la nada la había invadido la tremenda necesidad de suicidarse un poco más. Lang la tomó por la muñeca, provocando que soltase el tabaco.

–Y que además fuma como una condenada –agregó él.

Lo examinó con la mirada buscando en sus gestos algún rastro de sarcasmo pero solo se encontró con una mueca severa.

–Vaya, somos más parecidos de lo que creía, _Shifu _–atacó a la vez que esbozaba una sonrisa y se le acercaba para besarle los labios.

Él no respondió al beso. Se quedó tenso y esperó a que ella se separase. Cuando lo hizo, Shih-na se lo encontró con la mirada más fría con la que lo había visto desde que se conocían. ¿Hasta qué punto había herido su orgullo? ¿Hasta dónde aquella conversación estúpida había arruinado los planes que los altos cargos del círculo de contrabando se habían molestado en crear?

Iba a tener que disculparse y aunque odiase hacerlo, no podía arriesgarse a tener que darle explicaciones a Coachen… o aún peor, a Alba.

Para su suerte, Lang se le adelantó con voz rasposa.

–Te dije que para mí el hecho de ser padre o no dependía de si encontraba una madre apta para mis hijos sin darme cuenta de que yo mismo no soy apto para ser padre –soltó–. No puedo abandonar lo que soy. Amo mi trabajo aunque implique riesgos enormes. Disfruto ir de una punta del mundo a la otra persiguiendo delincuentes y me encanta –le clavó los ojos como si fuesen puñales hechos de ámbar–, me encanta –enfatizó– follar contigo. Fumar me relaja y si no lo dejé después de ver morir a mi padre a causa de ello, no creo que lo deje ahora. Conclusión: no tendré hijos.

Shih-na se quedó en silencio, sin saber qué decir exactamente mientras veía cómo Shi-Long Lang, el mismo que le había impedido tomar los cigarrillos hacía un minuto, sacaba uno de su caja y lo encendía con su precioso encendedor para luego dar una larga pitada.

En menos de un cuarto de hora, Shih-na había hecho que el agente de la Interpol más seguro de sí mismo se replantease sus prioridades y cambiase sus objetivos en la vida. Además, había dejado los moralismos por primera vez y le había confesado sin pudor que le gustaba acostarse con ella. De repente, lo que había parecido ser el final de un plan perfecto reforzaba las bases del mismo y le daba confianza a Shih-na para seguir actuando de la manera en que le habían dicho que actuara.

La adrenalina que le había provocado todo aquello hizo que Shih-na se sintiese vigorizada y tratando de sacar al _lobo_ de los pensamientos en los que parecía estar sumido mientras fumaba, comenzó a deslizarse hacia los pies de la cama por el suave satén.

Fue un placer para ella cuando Lang volvió a tierra a consecuencia del roce de sus dedos pálidos y, con los ojos abiertos como platos, la vio con el rostro apoyado en su muslo izquierdo y una mano rodeándole el miembro.

Antes de que al hombre le diese tiempo de pronunciar palabra –lo cual estaba a punto de hacer– la espía estrujó un poco. Shi-Long Lang emitió un gemido ronco que oscilaba entre el placer y el dolor.

–_Shifu _–lo llamó juguetona pero con el rostro inexpresivo que Shih-na portaba tan bien–, ahora mismo te voy a hacer elegir entre dos cosas. Vas a tener que elegir qué te gusta más: fumar o follar conmigo –concluyó, y se llevó el miembro de él a la boca.

Shi-Long Lang aceptó encantado la propuesta pero sólo soportó un par de segundos más con el cigarrillo antes de dejarlo en el cenicero y hacer su elección.

* * *

_**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Los reviews siempre se agradecen y me motivan a seguir escribiendo!**_


End file.
